justworldsfandomcom-20200214-history
History of Mystriworld
MystriWorld used to be an abandoned forward base of The Army of the Pit. Many years after the base was abandoned, refugees from EnforceWorld crash-landed on MystriWorld and gave it it's name. So, MystriWorld was formed. During MystriWorld's early years, the citizens of the World (called Rayquazians at the time) worshipped a deity known as Zelda. There is no current documentation on this Goddess, and whether or not she actually existed is still debated today. For some time, MystriWorld was under control of The Dominion, a government formed by a refugee that sought to dominate all. A rebellion started against The Dominion and eventually a new government was formed. However, this new government was not ruled by humans. Instead, it was ruled by Pokemon, a new species that came to MystriWorld through an Inter-Galactic Highway that The Dominion built during it's peak. The leader of the Pokemon, Lugia, firmly believed in friendship and equality, and created the Island of Legends, where she and the Legendary Pokemon resided. Soon, MystriWorld expanded their Inter-Galactic Highway into the Fantaisic Realm, where they encountered a new world, Fantasy World. In Fantasy World, they met Kyubimon, God of Fantasy Land, and The Unnamed Lord, God of Fantasy World. Soon, these two worlds developed a lasting friendship, and are still together today. However, the War of the Egyptian Gods struck MystriWorld by force. The MystriWorld Crystal was stolen, and the world was in chaos. But in the end, MystriWorld prevailed through the Purification of Thoth, leader of the Egyptians. Thoth stepped onto the throne of MystriWorld along with Lugia, and also retired when she did. After Lugia retired, Lord AncientGreymon, Emperor of Flame, replaced her. AncientGreymon was formed by the combination of Agunimon and BurningGreymon, the 2 Gods chosen to drive MystriWorld's future. MystriWorld entered a Golden Age, but it was to be short-lived. Chaos emerged when Gelu, Warrior of Ice, was Corrupted by Zask's messenger. Gelu attacked MystriWorld from within, but was eventually stopped. However, on the opening day of The Great Arena, Zask, mysterious Lord of Darkness, appeared in Blood Canyon. With a snap of his fingers, Blood Canyon was completely destroyed, leaving only a cloud of nothingness. Zask told Mystrians that this was only a taste of his power, and that the Invasion would commence shortly. Soon after, Zask and Black Saber invaded MystriWorld and established a base in the Junkyard. Zask decided that MystriWorld was too valuable and powerful to destroy, so instead corrupted all the citizens of the World. Shortly after, however, Zask's plans were temporarily foiled by an enemy not previously deemed a threat - the World Destroyers. MystriLand was largely destroyed, and all of the Upper World's inhabitants fled to take refuge in the ruins of MystriLand. The Destroyers left temporarily, and Mystrians came out of hiding to test the waters, but soon after, the Destroyers returned. It was a while before the Destroyers were finally driven out, but after they were, both Zask and the Mystrians climbed out of the ruins, re-establishing their bases. As Zask's corruption was unintentionally lifted by the Destroyers, Lord AncientGreymon saw the opportunity to strike at the Junkyard and end the reign of Darkness once and for all. The Royal Mystrian Army was fully assembled for the first time in recent memory, and a full scale attack was launched upon the Army of the Pit. The ensuing battle was bloody, and there were many casualties on both sides. As the battle was seemingly won by the forces of Light, however, Zask appeared, and began tearing through the Mystrian Army. AncientGreymon saw no choice but to duel Zask alone, and so the two beings disappeared in a flash of energy. The Mystrian Generals found the aftermath of the fight later on, after the main battle was won. Both Zask and AncientGreymon lay dead in a pile of ash. AncientGreymon's spirit was given off to the heavens, forever to rest in peace, and the Redeemer was crowned as the fourth God of MystriWorld. Currently, Mystrians are rebuilding their World, and venturing out into the Upper World for the first time since Zask's invasion. However, rumor has it that a mysterious organization has taken refuge in the ruined Upper World...